Jimmy
Jimmy was a mob enforcer and an old friend of Jackie's back when Estacado was Don of the Franchetti Mafia after killing Paulie. With the sudden rise in paranormal activity, Jimmy and his partner Frankie were sent for Mick the Greek. While on watch, they were attacked by vampires. While Frankie was killed by their assailants, Jimmy was taken to one of their safe houses where he was kept and casually fed upon by the coven, eventually succumbing to exsanguination. After his death, he was quickly resurrected as a vampire in transition to be further exploited. Taken to a creature-owned bar, Jimmy is finally found by Jackie. After Estacado fails to get any information out of him, a traumatized Jimmy pegs to be put out of his misery. Jackie complies, shooting him in the head. Being undead, it didn't work, as he was quickly staked by Eva. Biography Vampire Attack With several Franchetti mobsters inexplicably turning up mauled over the course of three months, Jackie sets up a meeting with Mick the Greek, sending Jimmy and Frankie to meet up with him for interrogation. After waiting for over an hour, they are attacked by Mr. Barzini's clan. While Frankie is dragged away to be dismembered, they spare Jimmy to be used as a blood source and to replenish their ranks. Taking him back to their safe house, they pass him around to be fed upon and molested freely before bleeding him out and force-feeding him their own blood. Although he rose as a newborn, he didn't complete the transition by drinking blood; either from resisting his appetites out of fear, or because his captors purposefully starved him to keep him weak. This was shown by his lack of fangs or claws as well as retaining his reflection. Monster Bar While being escorted to a bar by two women from the coven, Jimmy is immediately noticed by Jackie out of his rear-view mirror. Taking Jimmy off their hands, Jackie sits him down and - suspecting him of being involved in the attack - questions him about Frankie and Mick the Greek. Realizing that Jimmy couldn't recall too much of the murders and likely wasn't working with the creatures, Jackie offered him a ride back to their safe house. However, Jimmy - knowing what he'd become and terrified - begged Jackie to shoot him. Jackie complied without hesitation. Being in transition, the head-shot failed to kill him. While Eva was slaying the last of the creatures in the bar, Eva notices Jimmy still undead. She prepares a makeshift stake for him from a chair leg. Before staking him, Jimmy asked about Estacado and Eva realized her mistake. Personality Jimmy was very loyal to Jackie and his cause and a good friend who cared about his boss well being. After he recovers from his gunshot wound to the head, concerned for Jackie's safety, he asked Eva if he made it out alive. Once Eva confirms that Jackie is safe, Jimmy was quite relief to know that he's friend was alright. Powers & Abilities Powers * Immortality: Being a vampire, Jimmy was effectively immortal and couldn't be killed with ordinary weapons. When Jackie tries to put Jimmy out of his misery by shutting him in the head, believing this would do the trick, Jimmy managed to quickly recover afterwards. Abilities * Marksmanship: Jimmy could handle small calibre guns and use them for his own self-defense. Equipment * Standard Handgun: Jimmy had a standard handgun that he used for self-defense. Weaknesses * Impalement: Just like any other vampire, being impaled with a stake through his chest, could immediately kill Jimmy. When Jimmy recovers from his gunshot wound to his head, Eva proceed to use this method to finish him. * Blood-thirst: Not able to get blood, Jimmy was very weak, barely able to even keep himself straight on his feet. Gallery Evva44.jpg|Jimmy being drained of his blood. Evva29.jpg|Jimmy in the company of two female vampires. Evva30.jpg|Jackie meeting Jimmy. Evva38.jpg|Jackie taking Jimmy to a bar. Evva47.jpg|Jackie putting Jimmy out of his misery. Evva79.jpg|Jimmy recovering from his gunshot to his head as Eva prepares to stake him. Category:Comics Charactersde:Jimmy Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Males Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Criminals Category:Comic Deceased